User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Isaka (Kamen Rider Blade)
Now that Hiroshi Tennoji is approved, along with the similarly named Shinkuro Isaka from Kamen Rider W is approved; the Isaka from Kamen Rider Blade will be the next focus on this proposal. What is the work Kamen Rider Blade is the 2004-2005 installment of the longrunning Kamen Rider franchise, and the 5th of the Heisei era. Ten thousand years ago, a massive battle known as the Battle Royal was fought by fifty-two demons known as the Undead, each representing a species fighting for dominance over all others. The winner was the Human Undead, known as Category Two of Hearts, giving dominion of the Earth to humanity. In the present day, archaeologists discover the sealed Undead, and accidentally set them free. Thus, a new Battle Royal begins. Having developed the Rider System, based on the Joker's ability to copy sealed Undead, the organization BOARD (Board Of Archaeological Research Department) equips two young men, who become Kamen Riders: Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana fight together as Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Garren to protect humans from Undead and seal them. Also fighting Undead is the mysterious Chalice, a Kamen Rider whose purpose is unknown. In addition, a young man struggles to free himself from the control of the sealed Undead powering his own Undead-made Rider System, fighting as Kamen Rider Leangle. Who is the villain? Isaka is the human alter-ego of the Peacock Undead; the first Category Jack Undead of the series, and the creator of the third BOARD Rider System, which would be known as Kamen Rider Leangle. What did he do? Good Lord, where to begin? The first thing Isaka did before creating the Leangle Buckle is have Sakuya Tachibana work for him and seal the Spider Undead. While Isaka modified the Leangle Belt for the Category Ace Undead containing the Spider Undead, apparently, the sealing of the Undead went horribly wrong, which explains the Spider Undead corrupting the eventual Rider, Mutsuki Kamijo. After designing the corrupted Rider System, he brainwashed many people that he was going to use as expendable slaves to create his "Ultimate Rider". On top of having Tachibana working for him, he has the guy drugged with Schuld Ketsner seaweed, telling him that the seaweed would eliminate his fear when in fact it would only increase his aggression. This even got the attention of Tachibana's girlfriend, Sayoko Fukasawa, who took notice of his addiction and increasing aggression and rage. In response, Isaka kills her in cold blood. Ultimately, the Peacock Undead pays the ultimate price as Garren overcame his fear by defeating Isaka and sealing him for good. Mitigating Factors Pretty much non-existent. Isaka is solely motivated in his ultimate desire to create the Ultimate Rider, and even brainwashed a number of people for him to use as guinea pigs to achieve such goal. The same can be said with Tachibana, who manipulates his fears by drugging him with a seaweed that increased his aggression and drive him away from his girlfriend and allies. Heinous Standards If brainwashing a number of people to use them as his guinea pigs for his Rider system and drugging Tachibana into aggression wasn't messed up enough? Then what about killing the latter's girlfriend? Isaka learned that the hard way when killing Sayoko ultimately became his undoing, with Tachibana finally beating the shit out of him and sealing him for good. Final Verdict A big yes for the highest bidder. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals